Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor driving control device and a motor driving control method, and more particularly, relates to a motor driving control device and a motor driving control method for limiting a current flowing in a motor.
Background
A motor driving control device has been disclosed which is capable of detecting an overcurrent for each rotational frequency of a motor (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-086785).
In a control device of a motor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-086785, a voltage value corresponding to a current flowing in the motor is compared with a voltage value stored in storage means to detect an overload and an overcurrent for each rotational frequency of the motor. The storage means stores a voltage value corresponding to a current in an overcurrent state of the motor in advance, the voltage value being obtained for each rotational frequency of the motor and for each type of the motor.